Screening assays for novel drugs are based on the response of model cell based systems in vitro to treatment with specific compounds. Various measures of cellular response have been utilized, including the release of cytokines, alterations in cell surface markers, activation of specific enzymes, as well as alterations in ion flux and/or pH. Some such screens rely on specific genes, such as oncogenes or tumor suppressors.